borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
L33t h4X0rz
l33t h4X0rz is an optional and recurring arena side-mission in the Claptastic Voyage DLC from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Walkthrough Objectives *Choose game mode *Choose difficulty level *Choose game modifier *Activate mutator machine *Enter game arena *Survive *Complete waves: 0/3 *Complete waves: 1/3 *Complete waves: 2/3 *Complete waves: 3/3 *Collect loot Strategy This mission is presented to the Vault Hunters as being a birthday present from Racist Hot Dog to Birthday Cat. Birthday Cat wants to watch a violent deathmatch battle occur, and the Vault Hunters are just the people for the job. After accepting the mission, the Vault Hunters use the arrow keys on three consoles in the room to control three aspects of the arena. The icon on the front of each machine will change as the arrow keys are pressed, and the icon itself can be activated to show a description of the currently-selected option. *'Mutator Game Mode' **'Half Gravity': Gravity is halved for all Vault Hunters, allowing you to jump far higher than normal. **'Operation Vacu-Suck': Arena is in a state of vacuum. **'Mag Density': Massively increased Magazine Size, but Reload Speed is much slower than normal. (Note: If specced into One for Each of Ya, only Nisha's primary weapon will be affected by this game mode. Her off-hand weapon will have its usual magazine size and reload speed.) **'Hyperspeed': Fast hands, fast feet, and fast enemies. Improves weapon handling, and increases Movement Speed for you and your opponents. **'Flow': Movement Speed scales damage dealt. The faster you are moving, the more damage you deal. **'Shoes Made of Acid': Being on the ground causes you to suffer Corrosive Damage. Stay off the ground to avoid or remove the effect. (Note: This effect is active even on railings and the like, not just the actual ground itself. The safest way to keep from being affected by this mode is to pick one of the vertically-aimed jump pads in the arena and keep bouncing on it.) **'Vampires': Vault Hunters lose health at a constant rate. Kill an enemy to fully restore your Health. **'Bloody Good': When you activate your Action Skill, you start to Bleed. Also improves Action Skill Cooldown Rate. **'Glass Turtles': Lose most of your Maximum Health for the duration of the fight, but receive a large bonus to Maximum Shields instead. *'Party Intensity' **Scales from 1 to 9, with 9 being the most difficult. *'Mutator Modifier' **'Butt Slayers': Slam Damage is greatly increased. **'Rocket Arena': Damage with Launchers is reduced. However, they receive a bonus to Reload Speed and Rocket Ammo quickly regenerates. **'CQB': Deal bonus damage with Shotguns, Laser Splitters, and melee attacks. **'Rangefinder': Deal bonus damage with Sniper Rifles and Laser Railguns. **'TORGUE APPROVES THIS SH*T': Deal a lot more damage with Torgue Pistols, Shotguns, and Assault Rifles. **'Laser Show': Deal bonus damage with Laser Weapons. **'Spray'n'Pray': Deal bonus damage when hip-firing your Guns. **'Critipistols': Deal bonus Critical Hit Damage with Pistols. **'MOAR DOTS': Enemies take more damage from Elemental Status Effects based on the number of types of active Status Effects afflicting them. Receive a bonus to Elemental Status Chance. Both Mutator Game Mode and Mutator Modifier determine what type of chests will be used to distribute awards after the arena has been completed, and the Party Intensity is used to determine the average quality of items found in those chests. At intensity level 9, legendary items can be found in the reward chests. While the Game Mode and Modifier are being selected, the Vault Hunters should see the appropriate chest digistruct in its container: Gray, Red, or Glitch. Once the arena options have been chosen, Vault Hunters pay a fixed amount of money to another console in the room to actually start the fight. Once all Vault Hunters have dropped down into the arena area, a three-wave battle will begin, commentated on by Racist Hotdog and Birthday Cat. Each wave is generally dominated by one class of enemies, like Glitches, Viruses, Software B4ND1Ts, or Insecurity/Clapdogs with many Badass variants among the crowds. Various Bugs will also spawn, useful as Second Wind fodder and typically not as dangerous as the other forces themselves (though BadassBug.exe can be problematic, and Adbugs and SpyBugs can impede the Vault Hunters' effectiveness). Sometimes instead of a wave of enemies, the arena will instead spawn a recreation of the battle against 5H4D0W-TP. Once all three waves have been dispatched, the Vault Hunters can use a jump pad to get back up to the control area, loot the reward chests, turn the mission in, and optionally start another arena. Completion Turn in: Control Panel :"The cat is pleased. This is truly the gift that keeps on giving." Notes *The allocation of the rarity of reward chests, if any, across the game modes and modifiers is randomised: the player is not guaranteed two chests every time. The bug lies in chests disappearing or not being able to be opened. Trivia *The Mutator Game Mode Operation Vacu-Suck is a reference to the 1987 movie Spaceballs. See also *Mission Transcript Media L33t h4X0rz ru:L33t_h4X0rz Category:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel missions